Phosphophyllite
Pospopilizliz (by Variegatus) |race = Gem|age = 300 (chp. 10) 403 years old |hardness = 3.5 (Legs: 7; Head: 5) |family = The other Gems |occupation = Scholar (former), Icebreaker (former), Fighter (current) |teammate = Cairngorm (current), Ghost Quartz (former), Bort (former), Antarcticite (former), Twin Amethysts (former) |image = - Debut= - Post-winter= }} - Manga ▾= - Debut= - New legs= - Post-winter= - New head= - Post-moon= }}}} |Japanese = Tomoyo Kurosawa}} , or Phos for short, is the main protagonist and the youngest Gem when the story began. They're weak, brittle - not suited for battle - and their clumsiness makes them difficult to maintain any other roles. Phos has always wanted to be useful. Phos' initial job was to make a natural history encyclopedia which they progressed very little on. They promised to help Cinnabar find a job suited for them as well. Phos so far is the only Gem who has had drastic body and personality changes. From the Official Website : * Their hardness is three and a half. The youngest, at three hundred years old amongst the jewels. They are brittle and weak, so they are not suited for battle. They are clumsy and ineffective and cannot do anything, but they are given the job of completing an Encyclopedia -- The first job they've had since they were born. Appearance Phosphophyllite has mint-green features known by the Gems and the Admirabilis as the Moon People's favorite color. Their hair is short, originally just beneath the ears, but cut shorter in later chapters to imitate Antarcticite's hairstyle. Over the course of the story, parts of their body are replaced with other gems and metals. They lose their original legs when Ventricosus attempts to trade them with the Moon People for her brother. After a failed negotiation with the Moon People, Ventricosus changes her mind and gifts them parts of her brother's shell with agate inside as a replacement, which gave them mobility unbeknownst to any Gems. After losing their arms during winter duties, they were replaced with gold and platinum alloy, which made their arms gold in color and Phos larger in size. Their new arms can shift form and become semi-fluid at will. They also use their alloy to give their shoes heels, likely inspired by Antarcticite. From this point on, Phos carries Antarcticite's blade and uses it during patrol and battles. After losing their head to the Moon People, it was replaced with Lapis Lazuli's head instead. They wear Lapis' hair in a high ponytail when Cairngorm asks then to change it due to them appearing too similar to Lapis. Soon after, it gets cut short by an arrow during an attack. On the Moon, Aechmea replaces Phos' left eye with a synthetic pearl replacement that emits light in the dark. They wear a standard winter uniform and black shoes without socks, occasionally accompanied by long black gloves. Personality Phosphophyllite is unique in being the only Gem to exhibit vast personality changes over time. Phos was initially clumsy, spoiled, and had a flexible way of thinking. They talked big about themself, but were actually aware that they were useless. Prior to their many changes, they hid their frustrations by acting naggy and spoiled. They were the only Gem who talked back at Kongo-sensei. Despite their overall lack of ability, they were eager to fight because they loved Kongo-sensei and wanted to help him just as all the other Gems do. Even though Phos desired to join the battle, the first job they got after 300 years of unemployment was being a scholar and making a natural history encyclopedia. Phos disliked this job from the beginning and had a very difficult time completing it even with the aid of other Gems. They didn’t like hard work but were willing to do it in order to be useful. Phos had a habit of saying, "I'll do better next time", although they didn’t always accomplish that. Phosphophyllite tends to do reckless things, and has on many occasions disobeyed Kongo-sensei, more so as time went on. An example of this is when she followed Ventriscous into the ocean. Because of the way the Gems view life, Phos accepted Ventriscous’ reason for her betrayal even though they could have been captured by the Moon People. Phos' personality began to change after Antarcticite’s abduction, which was also around the same time Phos lost their original arms and had them replaced with a gold-platinum alloy. They were traumatized and began to hallucinate and have nightmares about the event. Their new arms gave them strength and great ability though, especially in combat where Phos became easily able to defend and attack the Moon People. This new-found strength caused them to become more confident, humble, and mellow. But they also became melancholic and solemn, no longer possessing the happy, energetic, and carefree attitude they had before. After the incident with Shiro, Phos overheard Kongo talking with the Moon People and began to distrust and question Kongo-sensei. After their original head was taken by the Moon People and replaced with Lapis Lazuli's, they become more level-headed, cautious, observant, and manipulative, just as Lapis had been. They now focus more on their own goals and the safety of the others Gems over their concern for Kongo-sensei. They use a masculine first-person pronoun boku (僕). Character Profiles Vol. 2: * The protagonist. The youngest (300 years old). Just plain weak. Is now trying to help Cinnabar. '' '''Vol. 3:' * The protagonist. Their body is starting to become a mess Vol. 4: * The protagonist. Their hands have gone, and it seems like their heart has too. That's all for now. Vol. 5: * The protagonist. Recently, they seem to be hallucinating in bits and pieces. Vol. 6: * The protagonist. From hereon out, they wish to try their best. Vol. 7: * The protagonist, Phosphophyllite...Phosphophyllite? Nonetheless, I'll talk about everyone's hobbies this time. Vol. 8: * The protagonist. Most of the original Phosphophyllite has been lost. Please, bear with them as well. Story Beginning Phosphophyllite is introduced as a Gem who wishes to be a fighter but is too weak and brittle, as well as untalented in any other areas. Kongo-sensei summons them as he finally found a job suitable for them: the creation of a natural history encyclopedia. They have no idea how to go about this and ask the other Gems for advice. Eventually, they are pointed towards Cinnabar, a Gem who stays outside and patrols the beach at night, avoiding the other Gems because of the poison that their body secretes. Phos searches for Cinnabar all day but does not manage to find them. Resting on a hill, Phos is suddenly attacked by the Moon People but Cinnabar appears and drives them off. Both Gems become damaged during the incidence and the resident doctor Rutile repairs them both. Phos learns that the hill where they were attacked is a dangerous place where Heliodor was recently captured. They go back and meet Cinnabar again, learning that the other Gem stays on that hill because they don't want to bother anyone anymore and wish to be taken to the Moon. Troubled by this, Phosphophyllite makes a one-sided promise to help Cinnabar find a fun job that they will enjoy more. Ventricosus Phos continues to have trouble working on the encyclopedia. They are recommended to speak with Diamond, who is apparently experimenting with a new technique to fight against the Moon People. Phos goes out to meet them and Diamond recommends that to becomes stronger, they should change and do things they normally wouldn't do. Just then, a sunspot appears and the Moon People attack. Diamond shows off their technique: using their sword to deflect the Moon People's arrows back at them. Unfortunately, this technique is taxing on Diamond and causes their arm to break. Diamond's partner, Bort arrives to the scene and easily defeats the Moon People before chastising Diamond for their recklessness. Another sunspots immediately appears but ignores the group and heads directly towards the school where Kongo-sensei is in meditation and thus unable to fight them. The group rushes back to the school and Bort again easily defeats the Moon People, but not before they drop a large shell onto the school ground. A snail emerges from the shell and swallows Phos, digesting and melting them. All attempts to fight the snail end up with the Gem's swords or bodies being melted, but they finally manage to push the snail into the school's salt-water pond, causing it to shrink. It has now become a tiny slug while its large shell sinks to the bottom of the pond. The Gems search for Phos but cannot find them. Diamond sees the slug respond to their calls and believe Phos has been transformed into the slug. They seek help from the other Gems for a way to turn Phos back but are unsuccessful. Finally, Diamond meets Cinnabar, who expresses doubt at the idea and believes the slug is just an ordinary slug. They also explain that those types of creatures eat rocks and minerals to form their shells. Diamond realizes that Phos has been incorporated into the snail's shell and gathers the other Gems to pull the shell out of the pond and extract their fragments from it. After being successfully put back together, Phosphophyllite learns that they are able to understand and communicate with the slug, who calls itself Ventricosus, the ruler of the Admirabilis. In order to help Phos' problems, Ventricosus suggests they go to the ocean. Kongo-sensei forbids it, but they manage to steal supplies and sneak away on their own. After venturing far underwater, Ventricosus returns to her true form as a humanoid. While traveling deeper into the ocean, she explains to Phos the legend regarding her people, the Gems, and the Moon People. Ventricosus also tells Phos that her people were captured and are being held by the Moon People. With the day is about to end and the both of them far from the land, Ventricosus reveals that this was a trap, she made a deal with the Moon People to offer them one of the Gems in return for the release of her younger brother, Aculeatus. The Moon People appear above the ocean's surface and capture Phos, breaking off their legs. During negotiations between Ventricosus and the Moon People, Aculeatus awakens and manages to regain their original humanoid form, defeating the Moon People. Feeling guilty, Ventricosus changes her mind about using Phos as a sacrifice to get back the rest of their kin. The two Admirabilis return to the sea after they leave Phos on the shore of the land, giving them two of the spines from Aculeatus' agate shell as replacement for their legs. Amethyst While Phos was lost at sea, the Gems were frantically searching for them, even spending most of the dusk underwater to find them. Phos washes up on the shore in the cove where Cinnabar stays. The latter brings Phos back to the school where the other Gems find them. Angered, Kongo-sensei scolds Phos and relieves them from their job with the encyclopedia. Phosphophyllite has their legs replaced by new ones made from Aculeatus' agate spines. At first, they were unable to use them as their inclusions needed to adjust to the new material, but very shortly afterwards, they find that they can run at an incredible speed, whizzing past the other Gems before they even notice Phos. Unfortunately, Phos cannot control their legs or stop where they want. Yellow Diamond, currently the eldest among the Gems and also the fastest, manages to catch Phos. Kongo-sensei theorizes that Phosphophyllite's inclusions actually had a lot of potential, but due to Phos' fragile structure, they were unable to use their full potential. By attaching the stronger agate legs, the inclusions suddenly had an outlet for their power. Phos, excited at their newfound strength, once again requests that they be allowed to fight. Kongo-sensei asks Obsidian for the lightest blade, which he takes and holds out to Phos. The Gem takes the blade and immediately falls as it is still too heavy for them. Kongo suggests that Phos partner up with Amethyst since they are experts at swordplay. He also asks Phos for a report of the events during their trek in the ocean. Phos, having lost their original legs and thus a third of their body, has also lost a lot of memories with that part. They cannot recall much, but manage to utter the word "human", which causes Kongo to become shocked for unknown reasons. He dismisses the Gems. Phos trains with the Amethyst twins for a while before a sunspot appears. Showing off to Phos, the twins become careless while fighting the Moon People, the sunspot is revealed to be the new type with a weapon made using gem parts. The Amethyst twins are shattered while Phos watches, paralyzed with fear. Bort rushes to the scene and defeats the Moon People, saving the twins. Later, after the twins are reassembled, Phos apologizes to them for not being able to react, but they apologize back for their carelessness. Winter Winter arrives and the Gems prepare for hibernation since they cannot function well with the lack of sunlight. Phos questions the need to hibernate since they do not feel sleepy, even though previously they were always the first to sleep and the last to wake. As most of the Gems enter hibernation, Antarcticite awakens to take up winter duty with Kongo-sensei. Phos, who could not sleep, joins them and is allowed to partner up with a reluctant Antarc. In meeting Antarcticite, Phos reveal that they felt frustration in their last involvement in battle. The fact that Phos couldn't do anything, and that none of the other Gems scolded them, made them want to work harder. They join Antarc in winter duties, keeping the other Gems peacefully asleep and cutting ice floes whose loud noise would disturb the Gems. As expected, Phos is still poor at doing these jobs. Antarc tells them that their weakness is that they don't try to do things they cannot do, in other words they don't try to go beyond their own limits. While cutting ice floes, Phos hears voices coming from them. Antarc and Kongo both reassure them that that is normal and that the ice floes contain inclusions much like the Gems do, though Kongo tells Phos that the ice floes simply repeat back what is already in their own minds. At one point, Phos hears the ice floe encourage them to lose their arms in order to gain strength the same way they lost their legs. Phos rejects these thoughts, but the voices jolt them when they mention Cinnabar. Phos slips and falls into the water. Antarc pulls them out and is shocked to find that their arms have been broken off. Antarc jumps into the water but cannot find the arms at all, they have disappeared completely. They both report back to Kongo-sensei, who is also visibly disturbed. He comforts Antarc, who blames this on themselves and suggests they go to the Beach of Beginnings, where Gems are born. Antarc puts a gold and platinum alloy onto Phos as substitute for their arms, even though it is too heavy. While their inclusions adapt to the alloy, they start doing strange things, like trapping Phos inside a metal cube. During this time, a sunspot appears and Antarc fights the Moon People. This sunspot is another new type, containing grenade-like exploding gems. Kongo-sensei is also simultaneously attacked and trapped by the Moon People back at the school. Antarc manages to defeat the new type and goes to free Phos from their cube. In the midst of doing so, Antarc is shot by an arrow and shatters; another sunspot had appeared. Phos watches helplessly as the Moon People collect the pieces of Antarc and leaves. They beg their gold arm to obey their commands and fight, but even then they are unable to stop the Moon People. Kongo arrives at the scene to find a broken Phosphophyllite, both of them grieving at the loss of Antarcticite. Shiro After the loss of Antarcticite, Phos take up winter duties completely. They cut their hair short as tribute to Antarc, as well as adopting a more serious personality. Their new gold arms give them incredible abilities and they are able to deal with the Moon People with ease. As winter ends and the Gems wake up, all of them become fascinated with Phos' new arms and abilities. Bort senses Phos' potential and has them to partner up in order to point out the flaws in Phos' fighting technique. Diamond is initially shocked at losing Bort as a partner but accepts this change. The first Sunspot they encounter is a double Sunspot from which Shiro emerges. Neither Bort nor Phos are able to defeat it so they lure it to the school in the hopes that Kongo-sensei will do so. They lose track of it inside the school and search for it with the help of Alexandrite. Shiro finds and battles Diamond, who manages to split it in half but sustains heavy damage and becomes incapacitated. The split parts of Shiro reforms into smaller copies, which Alexandrite cuts down into even more copies, but these are revealed to be small, harmless puppies. The Gems spend the rest of the day gathering all the puppies together only to have it reform into the full-sized Shiro. Kongo-sensei comes out and meets Shiro, who becomes docile and obeys him. Phos accidentally hears Kongo call it by its name and starts to doubt him. They have a sudden unthinkable realization that Kongo may be connected to the Moon People. They meet Cinnabar to discuss this, but the latter informs them that all the other Gems are already aware of that, but chooses to believe in Kongo no matter what. Phos returns to the school to find Kongo and the other Gems sleeping besides Shiro. The large Moon Creature gives Kongo a final embrace before disappearing. Phos decides to find out the truth about Kongo's relation with the Moon People, and aims to do so by talking with the Moon People directly. While waiting for the next Sunspot, they help Rutile find gems for Padparadscha, who was born with holes in their body so they spend most of the time unconscious. After successfully reawakening Padparadscha, Phos is able to talk with them for a bit before they fall back unconscious. The older Gem advises Phos to be more discreet about the harsh truth, as it could hurt the person who the truth is intended to be hidden from. Cairngorm Phos learns all they can about Moon People from Alexandrite, who is the local Moon People expert and always studies them. When the next sunspot appears, Phos catches one of the Moon Person sundries and encloses both of them with their alloy. Phos attempts to talk with the sundry, but it only manages to make a few vague noises before the Amethyst twins (Cinnabar in the anime) dispatches all the Moon People. Phos decides to search the library for information as well as previous battle journals regarding the Moon People. There, they meet Ghost Quartz, whose previous partner Lapis Lazuli was also interested in the Moon People but ended getting captured by them. Some time afterwards, three Sunspots appear at the same time, a very rare occurrence. Phos, Kongo-sensei, and Ghost Quartz deal with one of them and in their recklessness, Ghost almost gets taken by the Moon People. Kongo dispatches the Moon People, but Phos notices that he breaks off pieces of his own body to do so, and has always done so everytime he fights the Moon People. He tells Phos to keep it a secret. Ghost decides to partner with Phos, and during another Moon People attack, they end up sacrificing themselves to save Phos. But Ghost contained two personalities, and only the outer one was taken while the inner one is now in full control. This personality is later named Cairngorm, and becomes Phos' new partner. Cairngorm is initially harsh on Phos as they blame the latter for the loss of Ghost. But during patrol, Phos suffers some sort of breakdown and mistakens Cairngorm for Antarcticite. They try to protect Cairngorm by trapping them in a cage made from their alloy and dragging them off. Hemimorphite, Tourmaline, and Neptunite see them and try to free Cairngorm. Phos' breakdown worsens and their gold alloy starts to crush the rest of their body, breaking it into smaller and smaller pieces. Jade and Rutile arrives and the former knocks Phos down to prevent the alloy from crushing the shards to dust. After Phos is revived, the Gems express concern for them since their composite body structure is unprecedented. Cairngorm acts less harshly towards Phos, but is still rather strict and critical of them. Phos, Cairngorm, Sphene, and Peridot are caught in a fight with a new type of Sunspot consisting of a game board with small pieces that can break and pick off shards from the Gems little by little. They have incredible trouble dealing with this until Tourmaline and Bort come to the rescue. Phos manages to retrieve the board and pieces, which have seemingly become motionless, and reports it to Kongo-sensei. After the Gems leave, Kongo expresses familiarity with the board, which promptly vanishes in the same way Shiro does. During the next fight with the Moon People, Phos loses their head, leaving their body lifeless. Cairngorm offers Lapis Lazuli's head as a replacement, troubled by the idea but wishing to make good on their promise with Ghost to look after Phos. When Kongo-sensei is reluctant to accept the plan, Cairngorm offers their own head instead and starts to break it off before Kongo stops them and finally relents. Rutile attaches Lapis' head to Phos' body and the Gems await the results. The Moon A hundred and two years later, Phosphophyllite finally reawakens. They are surprised by their new head, but accepts it easily and think they have become very cute. That night, Phos has a dream in which they meet Lapis Lazuli. The latter explains how the Gem's inclusions can be used to store memories and that Lapis knew of the possibility that their head may be attached to someone else, so they stored their own persona in it. Lapis explains that Phos also has a strong connection to their own inclusions, which allows their own personality to persist despite the changes done to their body. They hint at a way to find the truth about Kongo-sensei but Phos cannot quite figure it out. Upon reawakening, Phos finds that they now have the ability to think and observe things in great detail, presumably much like Lapis did. Phos is at a loss about how to proceed learning the truth. They attempt to remember what happened to them during their journey into the ocean but neither they nor the other Gems can remember, nor will Kongo-sensei reveal any information about it either. During another Moon People attack, arrows pierce and cut off some of Phos' long hair. While searching for them, the Gems find Variegatus, the current ruler of the Admirabilis and successor to Ventricosus. Though clumsy and airheaded, Variegatus eventually helps Phos remember the legend about humans. She also says that she wants to go to the Moon to rescue the rest of her people, allowing Phos to realize that they must do the same to find the truth. With the help of Cairngorm, during the next Sunspot, Phos manages to trick the Moon People into believing that they have captured the Gem. Phos is taken to the Moon and at first causes a rampage when they learn the Moon People are able to talk and act normally just like the Gems do. Phos is easily defeated by Prince Aechmea, the leader of the Moon People, who then gives them a tour of the Moon as well as reveal information about their history. He reveals that the Moon People are the unpurified souls of humans who are trapped in this existence. He also reveals that Kongo was a prayer machine made to purify them and thus allow them to pass on, but Kongo broke down a long time ago and stopped doing his job. That is why the Moon People kidnap the Gems he so cherished in order to persuade him to go back to work. Phos agrees to cooperate with Aechmea and betray Kongo in return for the Moon People ceasing their attacks on the Gems. Aechmea replaces Phos' left eye with a pearl one that the Moon People can use to track their actions. They are returned to the Land and given a month to convince the other Gems to leave Kongo. Phos successfully captures the interest of a few Gems with their stories, but others are suspicious. A month later, Phos returns to the Moon with nearly half the Gems, leaving the remaining ones distraught to the point of shattering. On the Moon, Phos reveals to the others the truth about abducted Gems being crushed to powder and spread over the Moon's surface, causing some of them to shatter from emotional distress. They also speak with Padparadscha, who was taken along and fixed by the Moon People, though the older Gem expresses their distrust of the situation. Phos asks Aechmea if the crushed Gems can be restored, to which he replies that he will try but it is not certain if they'll succeed, and that it may take the entirety of their lives to do so. Relationships The Gems are generally kind to each other, including to Phosphophyllite, their youngest sibling. Phos is sometimes called , meaning "three and a half", a reference to their low hardness level. When Phos was absorbed into a shell, all the Gems are shown willingly pulling it out of the pond it fell into. When Phos was lost in the ocean, the Gems stayed up into the night searching for them and being only slightly annoyed. However, they don't seem to mind the idea of Phos changing into a slug, thinking it's the best for them due to their troublemaking tendencies. Diamond commented once that Phos wasn't too popular and asks them (mistaking the slug for Phos) to be more friendly to others. At night, Phos sometimes plays card games with other Gems. During one of these games, Phos and Morganite nicknamed Diamond and Euclase "team eyebrows". Later, the Gems see the changes in Phos' body and personality and begin to respect them as an equal rather than a younger troublemaker sibling. The abilities of Phos' golden arms becomes a novelty to the Gems who played around with it when they first saw it. After Phos successfully infiltrated the Moon and returned, they became even more of a fascination to the other Gems. A number of Gems became thrilled by Phos' stories of the Moon, though there were also some Gems who were suspicious as they noticed that Phosphophyllite became more manipulative. Though some gems want them go back to their happy, carefree selves. Diamond seems be fond of Phos, and because of that, spoils them more than the other Gems do. Dia was the only one who was concerned when everyone believed Phos was a slug. They also volunteered to persuade S''ensei'' when Phos's plea to go to the ocean was rejected. They didn't get angry when Phos asked to be Bort's partner, and was very understanding about the whole situation. Cinnabar claims that Phos is useless and a disappointment, but quietly hopes for Phos to fulfill their one-sided promise. Phos themself is quite fond of Cinnabar due to Cinnabar accidentally revealing their secret to them. Phos, because they have never been depended upon before, is all the more determined to help them. Phos views Cinnabar as a physically strong and intelligent Gem. They often go to Cinnabar to ask for advice on what their next course of action should be, and Cinnabar often replies with a thoughtful answer. Bort bluntly called Phos "scraps", thinks Phos is useless and threatens to reduce them to dust. It is not known if Bort was joking or not. After Phos becomes more powerful, Bort asks them to be their teammate. Phos later sees Bort's decisiveness and knowledge in battle as useful and recommends S''ensei'' to make each Gem partner with Bort at least once. Phos sees Bort's criticism of their partner's fighting style as a way of caring. Yellow Diamond is kind and helpful to Phos but declines being their teammate, claiming to be too old to handle the youngest Gem. The twin Amethysts are also kind to them, but enjoy teasing them. When Phos kneels and asks them for forgiveness, they both apologize instead, reasoning that they wanted to show off to Phos and let their guard down. Alexandrite thought the initial Phos always exaggerated everything. Though they are not particularly close to each other, Phos meets Rutile quite often after the doctor takes interest in their rapid physical changes. Rutile is always willing to explain many things to them, and even worries about Phos's disappearance. Rutile overhears Phos's and Padparadscha's discussion, but Phos denies any confrontation to keep Rutile from getting hurt. Phos still remembers Padparadscha as a cool gem and admires them. Phos follows their advice to be more discreet about the truth. During winter, Phos becomes Antarcticite's junior at work. Antarc tells them bluntly about how they do nothing, but after hearing Phos's story and desire to work more, they agree to partner with Phos and teach them how to take care of winter, among other things. Phos thinks of Antarc as a kind and brave person. Antarc's abduction by the Lunarians shocked them so much they started to have hallucinations about them, and took the blame for Antarc's death. Ventricosus claims that Phos's color looked tasty, hence why she ate them. Phos wants the Gems and Admirabilis to be on friendly terms, but this idea is tossed as it's revealed she was using them as a trading tool in exchange for her brother Aculeatus. Phos accepts this and forgives her, leading her to take compassion and return them to shore. They seemed very close to Sensei, loving to hide under Kongo-sensei's robe prior to their change, inviting him to card games, and even talking back. As the series progresses, Phos begins to suspect that Sensei knows more about the Lunarians than he is letting on after the encounter with Shiro the dog. This leads Phos to suspect him of being on the Lunarian's side, even going so far as to not rescuing Ghost to see how Sensei ''banishes Lunarians. After suspecting that Lunarians can talk and forming a plan to go to the moon, Phos discovers from Prince Aechmea that Sensei is a robot created by humans to pray for the Lunarians, and is convinced Sensei is a broken machine that needs to do its job and banish the Lunarians so they won't abduct gems anymore. In an attempt to get him to pray, Phos manipulates several other gems to go to the moon for a second time and betray ''Sensei. '' It is evident at this point that Phos strongly dislikes ''Sensei. Gem Info * Mineral: Phosphate * Chemistry: Zn2Fe(PO4)2•4H2O * Color: Blue-green to colorless Phosphophyllite is a rare mineral composed of hydrated zinc phosphate. Its name derives from its chemical composition (phosphate) and the Greek word for "leaf", phyllon, a reference to its cleavage (the way in which it tends to split or cut). It is highly prized by collectors for its rarity and for its delicate bluish green color. Phosphophyllite is rarely cut because it is fragile and brittle, and large crystals are too valuable to be broken up. 240px-Phosphophyllit_mineralogisches_museum_bonn.jpg|Rough phosphophyllite Quote * "No way! I want something cooler." - Phos in regards to their job compiling an encyclopedia. * "Just don't say you're going to the moon, okay?!" -Phos, to Cinnabar. Trivia * Phosphophyllite is mentioned to have a strong connection with their own inclusions, which allow their memories and personality to be kept more intact even if they lose pieces of themselves. * Since Gems are mostly inorganic matter, change isn't something that normally happens to them, but Phosphophyllite has undergone many physical changes throughout the story, so much so that more than half of their original body has been replaced by new parts. The series toys with the idea of a Ship of Theseus, a philosophical thought experiment that asks whether an object is still the same if parts of it are placed bit by bit until eventually none of the original parts remain. * Ironically, in the beginning, it was suggested by Diamond that Phos change themselves to improve, though Diamond meant this more in a behavioral way. * From chapter 21 onwards, the agate pattern on their legs was masked by the powder because Phos wanted to stand out less. * The collaboration with TASAKI features a Phosphophyllite necklace that has 18K white gold, a South Sea pearl on the left, and a teardrop shaped Phosphophyllite gem on the right. * At some point, Phos had an arm made of gold-platinum alloy attached to their body to replace their lost arms. Since it was too heavy for their brittle body to lift, the alloy spread and wrapped around Phos' body like a net or lattice, strengthening it. This may be a reference to Kintsugi, the Japanese technique of repairing broken pottery with lacquer that has been mixed with gold, silver, or platinum. This technique is used to embrace the flaws of the broken object rather than disguising it. * Their debut appearence resembles that of Nino Nijiro from Idol Time Pripara. Gallery Phos design.jpeg|Anime's official character reference sheet. Phos anime.jpg|Phos from the OVA Phos anime2.jpg|Phos from the OVA Phos card.jpeg||Playing card: front Phos card2.jpg|Playing card: front (special edition) TASAKI_Phos.jpg|TASAKI collaboration artwork. Phosphophyllite.png|Phos from the promo cover of the 2017 anime. 2eb46ce7f3c0e50eea36cd230daf7da0.jpg|an official figurine of Phos. whateven.png|phos doing...something. Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 5.26.48 PM.png|Phos' attire and weapon after Chapter 56. Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 5.22.54 PM.png|Phos turning slightly insane. Category:Characters Category:Gems